Captivating Freedom
by JordanMSmith13
Summary: It's been 25 long years since Sarah's run through the Labyrinth. Now, her 17 year old daughter faces a much more dangerous challenge in the Labyrinth. Can she get out…and will she even want to? Rated M for later chapters. Jareth/OC
1. Be Careful What You Wish For…

Summary: It's been 25 long years since Sarah's run through the Labyrinth. Now, her 17 year old daughter faces a much more dangerous challenge in the Labyrinth. Can she get out…and will she even want to?

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except the daughter… that was my idea.

Chapter 1: Be Careful What You Wish For…

~~10 years prior~~

Sarah smiled gently as she tucked her daughter into bed. The little girl's hazel eyes reflected anticipation into Sarah's motherly gaze. Sarah sighed and looked at the small red book wearily before reaching for it. She remembered her time in the Labyrinth and the time afterwards she spent with her friends. However…

"Mom?" Sarah's daughter asked in a shy voice.

Sarah smiled, "You want to hear about the Goblin King again, Codi?"

While her daughter nodded, a large grin on her face, Sarah couldn't help but wonder just how her old friends were. When Jaime was born, Sarah stopped reaching out to them in fear that Jareth would target her daughter for how she'd left him. Luckily, when Sarah turned 18 Jareth was barred from viewing her against her wishes as she had become an adult.

"Okay, Codi, where did I leave off last time?" Sarah opened the book only to have her daughter quickly take it out of her hands and close it.

"Not what the book says, Mom! I want your story! The real story!"

Sarah laughed and curled up with her daughter before she started her story. A story Codi would remember for years to come…

~~Present Time~~

"Codi Williams! Get down here right now!" Codi cringed as her mother shouted from the first floor.

She made her way down the stairs, her feet dragging across the floor like a prison sent to execution. Codi flinched as she reached her mother in the living room, the paper in her hands being the source of her anger.

"What is this?" Sarah moved the hand holding the paper to ensure her daughter knew what she was talking about.

Codi took a breath, "My report card?"

Sarah nodded and held it at reading distance, "Let's see, English: A, good. That's the only 'good' thing on here Codi! Everything is a D along with one C. You're almost failing Math, so what's going on? Is it friends? A boy?"

"Mom! It's nothing, I just… Mom, come on, you have to understand what I'm going through!"

"No, Codi, I don't. I learned a lesson about taking things for granted when I was younger than you are now and just because you're almost an adult doesn't mean you can take everything for granted!"

Codi scoffed, "What lesson? Whatever you meant with your old stories about the Labyrinth?"

"Excuse me? Where did you learn to talk back to me? I know I didn't teach you that and it's not a trait from your father, that's for sure! Don't walk away from me, young lady!" Sarah followed her daughter to the front door.

Codi stopped at the door before grabbing her zip up hoodie and opening the door with unnecessary force, "You know what Mom? In a few days I'll be 18; a legal adult. You won't be able to boss me around then!"

Sarah was about to retort when Codi ran out of the house, slamming the door behind her. The older woman sighed and leaned against the doorway, "Sometimes I just wi-…" Sarah froze when she realized what she'd almost done. She let out her next breath slowly. A few more weeks and she wouldn't have to tread softly around her daughter in fear that the Goblin King may come and snatch her up for a selfish wish. Sarah was confident she couldn't handle the Labyrinth anymore if she did accidentally wish her daughter away.

"One day…One day, you'll understand, Codi," Sarah whispered before going to the kitchen to make dinner for when her daughter returned.

Codi ran as fast as she could from her house to a nearby bridge. She stopped when she reached the middle and leaned against the carved stone walls.

"She never treats me like an adult," Codi muttered to herself, frustration slowly pouring out in her words. She took a breath to calm herself before running a hand through her long shaggy black hair, "Then again, I just threw a tantrum and ran away from home. I guess I'm not acting the way I need to to be treated like one."

Codi could hear a clock nearby going off, signaling it was 8pm. She decided to wait until both her and her mother had time to cool off before heading home.

She caught movement from the corner of her eye and turned to see a man sitting on the end of the bridge, a worn down jacket barely keeping him warm. Codi could see his breaths as they left his mouth, his ungloved hands were shaking and he had holes in his pants.

Codi smiled weakly and took off her jacket as she approached him, "Here. I don't need it."

The man looked up at Codi with mismatched eyes, "It's far too cold for a young lady to be without a coat."

Codi shook her head, a gentle-calm expression sweeping over her face, "Please, I insist."

The man took it and nodded to her, "Thank you. Not many are kind enough to give the clothes off their backs. Are you sure you're not too cold?"

After resisting the urge to shiver in the chilly evening air, Codi nodded, "I've got to go home now anyways."

The man stared at Codi for a moment before smiling, "You're mother must be worried. You should hurry home."

"I will! Bye!" Codi said before she turned to walk away. As she took a few steps a sudden rain started to pour down. Codi looked back at the man and smiled before running home.

By the time Codi got home, she was soaked to the bone. Her jeans were starting to sag off her hips with the weight of the water and her shirt had stretched down. Codi's black hair had plastered itself against the back of her shirt and her face. When she reached her house she saw her mother standing at the door, a not-too-pleased look on her face.

"Codi! It's pouring rain! What happened to your coat? You could catch your death out here!"

Codi sighed and pushed past her mother and ran up the stairs, heading straight for the bathroom in order to shower. She was grateful her mother opted to wait to scold her actions later, allowing her to warm up in peace.

After Codi emerged from her warm shower, fully clothed in a new T-shirt and jeans, she went downstairs. Her mother sat at the dinner table, slowly eating her meal.

"Mom, I'm sorry," Codi whispered as she sat in front her, her plate steaming as though her mother had just heated it up.

Sarah sighed and set her fork down, "When are you going to take responsibility for your actions Codi? And what happened to your jacket? I hope you didn't go over to some boy's house in the two hours you were gone!"

Codi coughed as she took a sip of her soda, "What? Mom! Don't you trust me at all? I can't believe this! I just said I was sorry!"

"For earlier! You just came home after being gone two hours in a rainstorm and you return without you jacket!"

Codi stood up and walked to the doorframe, "I gave my jacket to a homeless guy on the bridge. He looked like he was about to freeze, Mom."

Sarah winced and chased after her daughter as she stormed to her room, "Codi, look it's just… I know what kids your age are doing, so you can't blame me for thinking it was possible you were doing something…well, stupid."

"I can't believe you Mom! You know, if I'm such an untrustworthy kid, why didn't you just wish me away!"

Sarah felt her anger spike, "Now listen here, Codi, that is not something I ever want to hear come out of your mouth again."

"You know what Mom?" Codi was spiteful, rage flooded her veins, "Why don't I just wish myself away!"

Sarah froze, her anger finally spilling over, "Don't you dare! Codi!"

"I wish the Goblin King would take me away! Away from yo—!" Codi froze when her window suddenly burst open. A man Codi thought wasn't real stood in front of the window, a smirk on his lips.

"Codi! Codi! What's going on! Stay away from her!" Sarah's voice came through the door in panic. She pounded on the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"You're…real?" Codi asked before she found herself being whisked away by magic she'd only ever dreamed of.

"Very much so," a deep voice whispered behind her as Codi opened her eyes to a land she'd only ever dreamed of.

Codi stared in awe at the scene before her. It wasn't the worn down Labyrinth that'd been overgrown that he mother had described. It actually appeared well kept. The pants looked well cared for and the castle at the center looked more like the elegance of the ballroom her mother remembered fondly.

"What do you think of my Labyrinth, Jaime?" Jareth asked, his smirk still in place as he relished in the girl's reaction.

Yes, this would be fun…

A/N: I love reviews! If reviews are good (by good I mean, there are reviews...I take flames so long as there's something I can use to improve and good reviews) and views decent I'll definitely continue! I kinda wanted to experiment with this idea so I'd love any critiques. I'm sorry it's short, this was really just...the general idea. Should things go well, chapters will get longer! I promise! ^-^


	2. Ticking Away Freedom

Summary: It's been 25 long years since Sarah's run through the Labyrinth. Now, her 17 year old daughter faces a much more dangerous challenge in the Labyrinth. Can she get out…and will she even want to?

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except the daughter… that was my idea.

Chapter 2: Ticking Away Freedom

* * *

It'd been three hours since Codi had agreed to Jareth's challenge. As she walked between the tall walls, confusing each turn for a previous one, Codi thought back to her first moments in Underground, as her mother called it.

"_This is real, isn't it?" Codi asked eagerly, her eyes trying to take in everything the magic world had to offer._

_Jareth was pleased with her reaction, "Yes, it's real. This is my Labyrinth, a tale I'm confident you're familiar with."_

_Codi nodded, her black hair bouncing with the movement, "Yeah, my mom used to always tell me about her journey, but I never thought it was real."_

_Jareth chuckled, "So you must know about me, then."_

"_Only a little. My mom described your appearance as flamboyant and she said you were a cruel man, but she never really elaborated."_

_Jareth's grin was replaced with a scowl, "What a pity. Well, since you wished yourself down here, you have two choices: Run my Labyrinth for yourself or choose to stay here forever."_

_Codi paused in her observation of the surrounding area, "You seem rather calm with me staying down here. I'm almost an adult, isn't that against the rules or something?"_

"_Not if you can't complete the Labyrinth before you become an adult."_

_Codi knew her birthday wasn't for a few days, thus ruining that idea. She'd lied about what her mother said about the Goblin King. Sarah had told her daughter how clever he was as well as his persistence. Yet, whenever her mother had described him, she seemed somewhat, fond of him despite the awful things she said._

"_Why would you want me to stay here?" Codi asked, aware of only one reason he'd want her. She was Sarah's daughter; The daughter of the one woman who'd beaten his Labyrinth and then chose to leave._

_Jareth could tell where she was going with her question, "While I wouldn't mind my dear Sarah suffering the thought of having her daughter taken from her by me, I'm afraid it's your only other option. As you know, this place has certain rules even I have to abide by. I cannot simply let someone go when they are wished away, even if they wish themselves away. You can only earn your freedom or remain here, forever."_

_Codi looked to the Labyrinth, "If I can beat this Labyrinth, I can go home?"_

_A nod was all the answer she received. Codi followed the paths with her eyes, enraptured by the wonder of it all. While she wasn't sure just how much she wanted to go home, she couldn't refuse the challenge. _

"_I'll solve the Labyrinth and earn my freedom," she stated firmly, her eyes leaving the many challenges that awaited her for the first time. She took the time to really look at Jareth and when she got to his eyes she found a strange familiarity in them._

_Jareth pointed to a clock that had appeared out of thin air, "You have 13 hours. If you cannot make it to my castle in the middle, you will stay here…forever."_

_Codi immediately jogged down to the outer walls. Lush gardens grew in front of the large stone wall, lively vines gently overgrowing the walls. _

"_Was this really the same Labyrinth my mom went through?" Codi asked herself._

_Codi was slightly disappointed when she didn't encounter any creatures outside of the maze before her, but her disappointment was quickly dissipated when she found her way to the entrance._

_When the doors shut behind her, Codi found she was forced to continue forward. She took a moment to reassure herself this was the right decision and took her first step toward the castle._

Now, Codi found herself completely lost in the first stage of Jareth's puzzles. Every time Codi turned, she'd end up back at the beginning no matter which path she took. Her patience had slowly begun to wear thin.

"This is just annoying!" Codi shouted, hoping something or someone would hear her and come to her aid. She leaned against the nearest wall and slid down until she sat on the ground. She looked back at the entrance door which she was hopelessly stuck at once more.

"You'll never get anywhere at this rate," a light voice whispered.

Codi turned her head to the sound, confused by what suddenly snuck up on her, "Where are you?"

"Try turning around!" The voice teased. When Codi turned to look, she found herself staring at her own reflection.

"There's nothi-!" Codi paused when her reflection gave her a look she hadn't done.

"Don't be so quick to judge someone who wants to help," the reflection stated simply. Codi thought for a moment she was crazy. Her mother had never mentioned reflections with their own will!

"Of course Sarah didn't know about the reflections. She ran the Labyrinth she wanted. This is what the Labyrinth really is, don't you remember? She even quoted Jareth when he said he made everything the way it was because it was how she pictured it."

Codi nodded, slowly accepting that the reflection knew a lot more than she did.

The reflection smiled, "I don't know any more than you do, Codi. I **am** you. I simply remember everything you have consciously forgotten. Everything from the days before you can will yourself to remember is within my reach."

"So, why am I seeing you? I don't think you'll be able to help me that much," Codi looked behind her to the twisting paths of the labyrinth.

The reflection sighed, "Codi, you're smarter than this. Think on what's wrong with this picture!"

Codi was slightly disturbed that her reflection was telling her what to do, but she did need to rethink her approach. As she thought on the fact she'd yet to have gotten any further, Codi remembered one of her mother's quotes from her adventure and whispered to herself, "Nothing is as it seems…"

Codi turned to her reflection and shook her head, "I don't get it! This path doesn't go anywhere it just twists back to here!"

Hazel eyes widened and Codi stood up, walking down the straight path, ignoring the obvious side paths. When she reached what she had thought was a wall, Codi stopped, "Not everything is as it seems. The path may be different, but if I'm right, then the true path wouldn't be so obvious. The paths I took were right in front of my eyes, something I could easily see…"

Codi reached in front of her to touch the wall only to feel air. She stepped through the optical illusion and turned the only way she could, left.

"New design, same tricks!" Codi muttered victoriously until she stepped on a tile that shifted under her weight. The doorway in front of Codi suddenly shut and a path to the right opened. The ebony haired girl turned her head and lifted her foot experimentally, hoping the plate would return to its original placement without the weight on it.

Unfortunately, it remained down. Codi heard a strange ticking noise and realized there was a timer for the door to be open. She quickly jumped through the now closing door only to land on another plate. The girl felt things whiz past her head as she lay on the ground. When she turned she realized this whole place was trapped. Certain tiles opened doors leading her to the castle and others…would kill her.

When she knew it was safe, Codi stood up. She looked at the ground hoping to find a difference in the tiles to help her avoid the trapped ones.

"There has to be a difference!" Codi was frustrated when she couldn't see a difference between a solid tile and the trap tile.

"I'm going to have to tread softly if I'm going to get out of here," Codi sighed and took a few steps forward, satisfied when nothing shifted under her weight.

After a few minutes of walking, Codi found herself a crossroads; three doors, three directions. However, each door was shut which meant that there were pressure plates by each door.

Her hazel eyes hunted for a way to figure out which door was the right one, however there was nothing different about them except which way they pointed and the statues above them.

"Well, which way do I go?" Codi asked herself, now wishing for a magic mirror so she could counsel her reflection in. After having the thought Codi sighed, "I'm actually losing my mind! I want to talk to my reflection to get its opinion! We're the same person! Everything it know, I know!"

That was when Codi noticed one of the statues was observing her quite closely.

"I'm hoping that that statue isn't watching me," she whispered and closed her eyes before opening them to see all the statues watching her, blinking in impatience.

"How rude!" a woman's voice came out of the statue above the door to the left, "didn't her mother teach her manners?"

The middle door statue sighed and a deep voice resonated as it spoke, "Leave her alone, she's just a child. She's got time to learn these things."

The door to the right had a childish little boy's voice, "You're pretty! Wanna play?"

"She is on a mission! You insolent child! She hasn't time for playing!" the left statue scolded the right one.

The middle statue sighed once more and eyed Codi, "Well? Which way?"

"What do you mean 'which way'?" Codi asked, unsure about trusting the lively statues.

The left statue scoffed, "He asked which way are you going to go! You only get one try at this!"

"Why only one try?" Codi's hazel eyes stared up at the left statue intently.

"Staring is rude, first of all! Secondly, you only get one try because only one door is right; the other two are trapped."

"What?" Codi practically screamed in frustration. Was this Labyrinth more lethal than her mother initially thought or was it because she was almost an adult that she could face such danger?

The left statue scoffed again, "Each of us can give you one hint on the proper path, so it's not like you simply have to guess and risk your life. Children, always over dramatizing things."

"Then what is your hint?"

The left statue stared into Codi's eyes, "You must take responsibility for your actions."

Codi was confused with the clue and hoped to find an easier hint in the other doors.

The middle statue sighed once more, "Don't worry over the little things and just relax."

The left statue giggled, "I'd love it if you'd play with me!"

Codi thought on each 'hint' before something occurred to her. The 'hints' were things she'd heard before, but where did each one come from?

She smiled wistfully and stepped to the left door. The other statues instantly protested, proving Codi's choice to be right.

"You are correct," the statue's voice had mellowed and a smile graced its lips, "a mother's words will never guide you down the wrong path."

Codi nodded and stepped on the tile that opened the door before proceeding. She didn't know what exactly made her understand the riddle of the statues, but now she regretted her fight with her mother.

"I'm sorry, Mom," Codi whispered as she ran down the path, taking a turn every now and again.

Codi reached a slight opening with a garden where she saw a small statue of a dwarvish creature. When she looked at it closely, she gasped, her eyes watering.

"Hoggle," Codi whispered. Her mother's dear friend was now a statue in the garden of the Labyrinth. She gently touched the dwarf's stone head, her tears begging to fall.

"Why? Why would he do this to you?" Codi remembered how lovingly her mother spoke of Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo.

Codi hugged the stone creature, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead before standing up to continue. She had a time limit after all. However, when she turned to continue she heard stone cracking and crumbling behind her.

Hoggle groaned as the light reached his eyes, "Ugh, why is so bright?"

Codi stared at him, confused as to what just happened, but he was first to jump on the questions.

"Wait, you're not Sarah! Who are you and how did you free me?"

Codi didn't hesitate before answering, "I'm Codi, Sarah's daughter. I don't know how I freed you, honestly. I was hoping you'd tell me."

Hoggle's mouth hung open for a minute as he processed that Codi was Sarah's daughter. When he came to, however, he nodded and explained that Jareth had frozen him in stone after Sarah stopped contacting him as punishment for helping her despite the rules of the Labyrinth. Only a kiss from Sarah would free him, but since Codi was Sarah's daughter it was enough to free him.

"So what got you stuck down here? Sarah couldn't have wished you away or she'd be the runner, not you," Hoggle stretched his stiff joints.

"She'd never wish me down here! I wished myself down here, by mistake. I didn't think this was real and I was angry…"

Hoggle scoffed, "Well, tough luck kid. I got into trouble helping your mother and then she stopped talking to me a little over 17 years ago, basically allowing Jareth to finally punish me!"

"A little over 17 years ago?" Codi asked, making sure he was right.

Hoggle nodded and solemnly stared at the bracelet Sarah had given him, "She just…stopped talking to all of us entirely. No warning, no goodbye, nothing."

Codi thought for a moment before realizing what probably happened, "Hoggle, I think I know why she stopped talking to you guys."

The dwarf whipped his head around suddenly, startling Codi, and instantly asked for the reason.

"Well, I think my mom stopped talking to you all because she was pregnant with me. She probably didn't want anyone in Underground to know she was having a kid of her own because she was probably terrified of Jareth taking me."

Hoggle took in the idea and sighed, "So that was it."

"I'm not entirely sure, but I'd guess that's what happened. She was so scared when Jareth came for me tonight, so… I think that it fits."

Hoggle eyed Codi up and down, "Well, at least you didn't imagine the Labyrinth like your mother did. That place looked ready to fall apart. This is what the Labyrinth originally was, before runners started coming up with their own ideas."

Codi chuckled, "I don't know why it looks like this, honestly."

"It might have to do with your age; you seem older than Sarah was when she ran the Labyrinth," Hoggle pointed out bluntly.

"I am. My mom was about 15 when she ran, and I'm almost 18; almost an adult."

Hoggle nodded, "It may be that. Well, I'll help you out!"

"No you won't," Jareth's voice suddenly echoed from the shadow of one of the walls in the corner of the garden.

"Jareth!" Hoggle gasped, but Codi stood defensively in front of him, "What are you doing? He'll just punish you!"

Codi shook her head, "I'll be fine, Hoggle, don't worry. Jareth, I don't think my mom would be all too pleased to hear you punished her closest friends after she stopped talking to them."

"Well that's hardly my fault. They broke the rules knowingly and when Sarah ignored them, she only gave me the chance to give them what they deserved!"

"She didn't just ignore them! There was a reason for it!"

"Yes, I heard you explain it to Higgle," Jareth smirked, "and it may be true, but regardless of all that effort and sacrifice, here you are."

Codi stared at the Goblin King, but despite being offended by his words she saw some sense to them. The labyrinth had rules, of that she knew, and her mother reaching Hoggle and the others must've protected them from Jareth. In the end, although unknowingly, Sarah had inflicted harm upon her friends.

Jareth's voice suddenly whispered in Codi's ear, "So how do you like my Labyrinth?"

Codi felt her heart jump unexpectedly before she could answer. Jareth, as if knowing her reaction, chuckled, "Getting a little excited?"

Crimson seeped onto Codi's cheeks as she averted her eyes. No matter how many bad things her mother tried to paint Jareth, he was, undeniably, a very attractive being.

Jareth's smirk grew, "Don't forget, you're fighting for your freedom. You only have eight hours left."

Hoggle's eyes widened, "Eight and you're only here?"

"Yes, the beginning took her three hours of wandering in circles. If it weren't for her own reflection, she'd still be trapped there," Jareth pointed out.

"Reflection? What are you-?" Hoggle was silenced by a glare from Jareth.

Codi looked into Jareth's penetrating stare before a realization hit her, "You! You were that homeless guy I gave my jacket to!"

Jareth smiled, finally satisfied that she'd remembered, "Indeed, I was. You're a little slower than your mother was at realizing things."

Codi didn't like being compared to anyone, especially to her mother in Jareth's eyes. _'Wait what? Since when do I care how he sees me?'_ Codi asked herself.

"Why were you disguised at a homeless human?" Codi asked, ignoring her own conflict with sudden emotions.

Jareth raised an eyebrow, "If you can beat my Labyrinth on time, I will tell you. You'd better hurry, you're freedom is ticking away."

Codi watched him disappear before turning to Hoggle, "It's up to you if you help me or not. I don't want to put you in any unnecessary danger."

Hoggle looked up at Codi before shaking his head, "Forget what the Goblin King says, I'm going to help you!"

Codi smiled and thanked Hoggle and the two headed for the exit of the garden, unaware of the creature stalking them slowly.

* * *

Hoped you liked it! Reviews please! ^-^


	3. Reunited

Summary: It's been 25 long years since Sarah's run through the Labyrinth. Now, her 17 year old daughter faces a much more dangerous challenge in the Labyrinth. Can she get out…and will she even want to?

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except the daughter… Codi is my creation…

Chapter 3: Reunited…

* * *

Hoggle hadn't seen the original Labyrinth is such a long time that he himself wasn't fully sure of the direction they needed to be going, but Codi trusted their combined efforts would amount up to something.

"Don't let what Jareth said bother you," Hoggle suddenly said, breaking the silence that had grown between the two.

Codi flinched and turned to Hoggle, "What makes you think it bothered me?"

"You didn't seem to like it."

"I don't care if he thinks I'm not as smart as my mom. I'm not her, and I want to make sure he understands that."

Hoggle paused for a moment, impressed with Codi's ability to keep going, and watched Codi press forward in the maze before suddenly disappearing into the ground. Her scream woke him from his brief memory of Sarah's venture and he rushed to her aid.

"Codi!" Hoggle reached where she'd fallen, "Are you alright?"

Codi stood up at the bottom of the slide-like hole she'd just come out of, hearing Hoggle call out to her, "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay!" Codi ignored the twinge of pain in her ankle from landing on it strangely, "I don't think I can get back up that way. Don't worry about me, keep going forward; I'm sure we'll meet up somewhere!"

Hoggle hesitated before agreeing, carefully avoiding anymore traps in the area.

Codi was prepared to continue when something crashed into her from behind. She landed on the ground, her arms barely responding in enough time to catch the fall. When the girl turned her head to see what had hit her she was surprised to see a sheep dog.

"A dog?" Codi asked as the fluffy creature sat up on her back, "A dog… Oh! You must be Ambrosius!"

The dog barked, almost like it was responding to Codi. The dog climbed off her back before trotting in front of Codi, barely giving her time to get up and follow.

Reluctant as she was to follow something that couldn't exactly tell her where they were going, Codi knew Ambrosius would be her best bet in maneuvering her way out of this tunnel.

After following Ambrosius for a little while, Codi paused, her brows furrowing as she realized something for the first time, "Ambrosius, where is Sir Didymus?"

The dog turned around and whined. Codi knelt down and scratched behind his ears, trying to comfort him, "I'm sure we'll find him. Is that where you're taking me? On a hunt for him?"

Ambrosius barked before he turned, leading the way again. Codi followed obediently, unsure of whether or not Ambrosius knew where he was going.

The duo traveled through the tunnels blindly, unknowledgeable of the eyes watching them.

Jareth sat on his throne, a crystal in front of him, showing Codi's progress. He wouldn't deny that having a runner run the original Labyrinth was rather intriguing, but Codi wasn't the runner who could take on anything no matter what. She wasn't Sarah.

Jareth sighed, "Is she really **her** child? I thought that taking the daughter would ensure me another interesting experience with Sarah, but I was counting on the fact she'd get through the labyrinth just like her mother had. Though, Sarah's old 'friends' still seem adamant on helping her."

One of the goblins who was also watching Codi couldn't help but speak up, "Why did you want her, then?"

Jareth remained silent. When he'd heard Sarah had had a child, he immediately spent more time in Aboveground, trying to find the illusive duo. He'd never thought they'd stay in Sarah's old house, but he could still remember the day he'd found them…

"_They have to be somewhere near here," Jareth reasoned with himself as he sat perched on a tree. _

"_I'll be fine, Mom!" a girl called back to the house as she trotted down the steps._

"_Codi! I've told you time and time again, take a jacket!" Jareth immediately recognized the now grown woman as Sarah. He was surprised by her change and then turned his focus back to the daughter; Codi._

_Long black hair cut in a layered style to keep it somewhat shaggy looking which, as Jareth had observed, was a style nowadays. She had big hazel eyes, searching and curious. She stood taller than Sarah did which was something she undoubtedly inherited from her father._

_Jareth was drawn to her, but he refused to admit it. He wanted some revenge on Sarah. He didn't have time to risk being enraptured by a young girl from Aboveground. No, he wouldn't risk his heart for another human girl. Especially not Sarah's daughter._

"Mi'lord?" the goblin tilted its head curiously.

"I want revenge of Sarah. Nothing more," Jareth stated firmly, ignoring how Codi's hazel eyes pierced his.

"Ambrosius!" a thickly accented and loud voice called out in the dark, "Where did you go?"

Ambrosius barked almost happily, Codi noticed, and bolted forward. Codi's eyes, having adjusted to the darkness allowed her to follow the white and grey dog without too much struggle. She used the walls around her to balance herself in the dark as she slowly stumbled her way after the dog.

"There you are Ambrosius! Where have you been?" the voice rang in the tunnels again, though much closer this time.

Ambrosius barked and guided his master to Codi. Upon seeing the shadowy figure, the accented voice gasped, "Sarah?"

"Ah, no, actually, I'm-!" Codi paused when she heard something behind them in the tunnels. She and the creature, now recognized as Sir Didymus, looked back to where she and Ambrosius had come from only to see silver blades glinting off a small crack in the roof of the tunnel.

Ambrosius whimpered and bolted forward, Sir Didymus on his back, "Ambrosius! What has gotten into you? Hurry along Sarah!"

Codi suddenly realized what was chasing them and immediately ran after Ambrosius and Sir Didymus. She could hear the machine behind her catching up and desperately tried to keep pace with the dog.

The Cleaners, far more terrifying than her mother had described, caught up to Codi who had to stop after exhausting herself. The girl looked at them fearfully as she panted, trying to muster enough to strength to continue running. However, just before she turned to continue running, a hand pulled her through the wall roughly.

Having been caught by surprise, Codi fell straight onto her hands and knees, the Cleaners passing by her. When Codi looked up, whatever had helped her was gone. Choosing not to waste the opportunity to continue on, Codi slowly trudged her way down the new tunnel. Her ankle radiated pain into her leg from being exerted so much after injuring it, forcing her to limp. However, that didn't stop her.

"I will not lose," Codi mumbled to herself, a sudden fire being lit somewhere inside her heart.

Codi's eyes filled with light as she reached the end of the tunnel-system, but she quickly doubled over when a terrible stench filled her senses. Her eyes watered as she tried to resist the urge to lose her lunch from before she wished herself away. (A/N: Remember, she didn't eat the dinner cause she and Sarah fought right then.)

"Bog of Stench," Codi struggled to breathe through her mouth only as the smell was so putrid, it put a horrible taste in even her mouth. In fact, the only sense not afflicted by the bog was her sense of hearing. The bog left the air thick making it uncomfortable to walk around in.

"Well, how the hell do I get out of here?" Codi asked, unable to find away across or around the horrible bog.

It was in the middle of her distress that Codi heard a loud roaring from across the bog. Stones suddenly rose up out of the disgusting liquid, creating a path for her.

"If stones are moving, that means…" Codi took a few moments to jump across the first stones, struggling to remember the tales she'd been told, "Ludo!"

Codi was relieved to reach the patch of land where the large furry creature stood. It greeted her warmly, "You Sarah's daughter."

Surprised by his knowledge of her existence, Codi nodded, "Yes, I'm Codi. It's nice to meet you, Ludo."

Ludo smiled and nodded his head before asking her why she was in the Labyrinth, even in its renewed glory.

"I wished myself away," Codi explained as they made their way toward the castle, "I didn't know it was real."

"Sarah told you about us?"

"Yes, she did. I loved her stories of Underground and of you and Sir Didymus and Hoggle and even…" Codi paused, a light blush shading her cheeks.

"Jareth?" Ludo asked, proving more insightful than Sarah had described.

"Yes, even Jareth," Codi admitted, disappointment showing up in her eyes at the thought that she was only here for him to get to her mother.

"You love him?" Ludo asked suddenly.

"What?" Codi's voice squeaked in surprise.

"You love Jareth?" Ludo repeated his question, much to Codi's dismay.

Codi's mouth hung open, her hazel eyes betraying her shock, "How could I love him? I don't know him!"

Ludo turned his head, ignoring the question, as Ambrosius and Sir Didymus trotted up to them, "There you are! Though, you're not Sarah."

Codi let out a forced laugh, "I'm her daughter, Codi."

Sir Didymus nodded, almost suspecting as much, before turning to Ludo, "How have you been my distinguished adversary?"

"Bog smells," Ludo summed up his punishment in a surprisingly simple and understandable manner.

Codi now knew what'd happened to Ludo and Hoggle, but what had Jareth done to Sir Didymus?

"Yes, these past years haven't treated me so well either, I'm afraid. I was locked up in the Oubliette without Ambrosius. I'm lucky he managed to find me, with the help of Sarah's lovely daughter it seems."

Codi actually laughed lightly before her ankle gave out, forcing her to fall to her knees.

"My lady!" Sir Didymus exclaimed, hopping off Ambrosius and putting a paw on Codi's shoulder.

"I'm fine, I just injured my ankle when I fell into the tunnels. Then running from the cleaners didn't help…"

Sir Didymus suddenly rememebered that Codi had fallen behind him and Ambrosius, "I must apologize to you, my lady! We left you behind! How did you manage to get out of there without further injury or…death?"

"I don't know, actually. Someone grabbed me and pulled me out of the way, but when I looked up I was alone."

The three, including Ambrosius, shared a look before Sir Didymus spoke up, "Are you certain?"

"Yes, why?" Codi didn't understand what the others were so confused about.

"Well, my lady, there wasn't a hole in the wall when Ambrosius and I ran by otherwise we would've taken it and waited for you to catch up. There is only one person in here with enough power to change the labyrinth."

She slowly put the pieces together, "Jareth… But why?"

"Perhaps he values you more than either of you realize. By the way, how much time do you have left?"

Codi gasped, "By now? I'm down to 5 hours, but I thought this was remotely close to the castle."

Sir Didymus and Ludo shared another look, "Not quite. There's still the 'lost memories' as well as the Goblin City on top of the rest of this forest and that's without Jareth's interference!"

Codi sighed, slightly hoping Jareth would interfere so she could ask him about the tunnels and if he saved her. Though deep down, Codi knew she was falling for the man who'd been the subject of her childhood stories. Her mother had tried to keep her from becoming entranced by the idea of the Goblin King, but she had really only aided Codi's curiosity.

"Lost Memories? I don't remember that from my mother's stories," Codi suddenly recalled no such place in her own memories.

"It has no name, really, but it's a large junk filled spot with things of the runner's past. Usually things that have been lost of forgotten. No matter the Labyrinth, it, like the Bog of Stench and the Goblin City, will always exist," Hoggle explained, suddenly joining their group from across the way.

"Hoggle!" Codi greeted happily, "how did you find us?"

"Well, the path I was on lead me here and I followed Ludo's howling. I was pretty far away so it took a little while."

Codi smiled, eying all three of her mother's old companions happily, "I see, well we should continue then, shouldn't we?"

Hoggle nodded and pointed the way to the Lost Memories. Codi wasn't sure if she was prepared for what awaited her there. She knew she had things that were forgotten, but perhaps they were that way for a reason… And perhaps they were meant to stay that way…

* * *

Reviews please! I love them, I need them!

Other than that, I hope you enjoyed! Sorry it was shorter than last chapter, but I took out a good page and a half that ends up starting the next chapter. I didn't want to put too much into this one and leave little story for the rest…


	4. Lost Memories END

Summary: It's been 25 long years since Sarah's run through the Labyrinth. Now, her 17 year old daughter faces a much more dangerous challenge in the Labyrinth. Can she get out…and will she even want to?

A/N: First of, let me say "thanks" to Avalon-Mist and BuffyMyraRae for their reviews! Second, I want to address something BuffyMyraRae brought up and that was Ludo's speech. Yeah, so I decided since everything else in the Labyrinth is more dangerous or mature due to Codi's age that Ludo should be able to speak a bit more, but I tried to keep it simple…It didn't go so well in ch 3 =_=, I apologize… I'm working on my Ludo-typing...Even Hoggle is a bit off, I realize, I'm working on it… it's just… strange…

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except the daughter… Codi is my creation…

* * *

Chapter 4: Lost Memories…

As the group approached the next part of the Labyrinth, Codi almost dared to wish for Jareth to trap her in an illusion as he had her mother, but before she could even think the thought through, her stomach growled.

"I haven't eaten in a long time," Codi mumbled, ignoring the growing rumblings in her stomach.

It was after 30 minutes of walking that Hoggle finally had had enough of Codi's stomach growling persistently. He suggested they split up to find something to eat while they continued.

Codi, albeit reluctantly at first, agreed after more pushing from her stomach. Anything to tie her over until they reached the castle. She was lucky enough to spot a tree some distance away with fruit growing off its branches, though she felt a tug in her mind about eating fruit as her mother had mentioned something…

"Damn! What fruit was it that caused her to forget everything?" the ebony haired girl struggled to dig through her memory before the word 'peach' danced before her eyes. Codi eyed the fruit on the tree and recognized it immediately as said fruit. Though her stomach no longer rumbled at the thought of eating a poisonous fruit, Codi couldn't help but want to forget some things…

She picked the fruit, but placed it in a gathering sack Hoggle had provided for her. Should she need it later, she would have it.

When she returned Hoggle provided her with some safe berries that she ate greedily and hastily. They continued into the beginning of the Lost Memories and Codi found herself in a rather empty area.

"This is strange," Hoggle mumbled, "This area was filled with old toys when Sarah ran the Labyrinth."

Codi ignored the foreboding feeling she had and moved to the three distinct items in the center of the large open space. The other three stayed a few paces behind the girl as her hazel eyes stared curiously at the items or memories she had lost.

"I remember this," Codi muttered to herself, slowly picking up a picture she had always carried with her. Her father stood behind her mother, hugging her around the waist, a happy grin on his face while she smiled peacefully. Codi was smiling in front, Sarah's hands on her shoulders as they posed for the family photo. This picture was taken just before…before…

Codi suddenly found her memory blank. What happened shortly after this photo? She shook her head and kneeled in front of the other two objects. She tenderly touched an old doll she had had. The bear was one of Sarah's old collections and she had saved it especially for her child. Codi let a sad laugh out, why it was sad struck a strange note in her memory, but she still felt part of her memories were missing.

The last item was a music box with a painted picture of some wolves on the top. Codi felt a shock run through her body when she touched it, almost a warning, but she continued to open it. The tune that played suddenly ringing in her mind as memories she'd blocked out as a child flooded back to her…

"_Daddy! Mommy! Look!" A young Codi twirled in a dress while her parents handed a camera to family friend of theirs._

"_You look so pretty Codi," her father smiled at her, his black hair subtly moving in the Autumn breeze. _

"_Come here dear and take a picture with us!" Sarah laughed as the young girl ran up to them excitedly._

"_Say cheese!" the photographer said. A flash danced across Codi's eyes._

The memory of the flash remained in Codi's eyes and when it cleared, she remembered another part of her past that'd been forgotten…

"_Mom, when will Daddy be home?" Codi asked, scribbling on a piece of paper slowly. She glanced up and saw Sarah pacing the kitchen, a worried look on her face._

"_I'm sure Daddy is fine, Mommy! He'll be home soon!"_

_Sarah smiled weakly at Codi, "I'm sure you're right, dear. Why don't you go grab Lancelot and hop in bed? I'll be up soon to tuck you in."_

_Codi nodded and grabbed the worn down bear and ran up the stairs to her room. She changed clothes and hopped in bed when the phone rang downstairs. Curiosity peaking her interest, Codi poked her head out her door and listened to her mother on the phone._

"_What?" Sarah asked, her voice quivering, "How did that-? Oh God… Kyle… How will I tell Codi? What am I supposed to do?"_

_Codi's eyes watered as though instinctively she knew it was about her dad. She whimpered and closed her door as her mother cried into the phone. Running over to her bedside table, Codi grabbed a box her father had bought for her a while back. Quickly, she opened it and winded up the key to play the song. _

_She cried silently as the song covered up her and her mother's sobs. Codi fell asleep, tears streaming down her cheeks as she listened to the music box. _

Codi felt tears unconsciously running down her cheeks, but she quickly wiped them away. Her father, Kyle, had died in a car accident on the way home that night. Codi forgot because of the strain it put on her mind, and her mother never brought it up again.

"That's right," Codi whispered, "My dad passed away when I was only five…"

She turned to Hoggle and the others only to realize she was no longer with them. She stood alone in a large ballroom, her casual clothing sticking out among the extravagant designs of the room.

"Where am I?" Codi asked herself.

A familiar voice sounded behind her, footsteps echoing under the voice, "You are making progress. Much more progress than I expected, but I didn't think I'd be able to get you in an illusion so easy. You don't even have to eat the peach you picked."

"Jareth," Codi whispered, his voice sending shivers down her spine, despite her refusal to acknowledge it.

"I suppose I should thank you, though," Jareth strutted around Codi before stopping in front of her.

"For what, exactly?"

"I now know what happened to your father; Sarah's husband. Other memories that were awakened from your experience in the Lost Memories also prove he was a good man, and suitable to Sarah. I'm sorry, you lost him at such a young age."

Codi saw the sincerity in Jareth's eyes and it caused her to hold her breath, "I didn't realize I'd forgotten so much. Why was that area so empty though?"

Jareth paused, his mismatched eyes penetrating Codi's hazel ones, as he spoke, "You didn't forget everything as your mother had just before that part of the Labyrinth. You remember every single toy you've played with, every single trinket you've collected. However, when you locked away the memories of your father, the three things that disappeared from you were those three things you found there. Three things that Sarah realized would stir your unwanted memories."

"I see," Codi was surprisingly calm about the memories; it was just Jareth, in all his glory that unsettled her.

"Did you love my mother, Jareth?" Codi asked suddenly, her eyes shifting to the floor, to avoid his gaze.

Jareth smirked and took a step closer to the girl, no, the young woman, "I did at one point. Just as your mother knew, despite her blatant refusal."

"Did you bring me here to try and get to her?"

The reason for her questions dawned on Jareth in full force, she was jealous. Loving the fact he could stir her spirits, Jareth smirked, "Perhaps, but why do you ask?"

"No matter what, you can't force someone to love you."

"Oh? Then would you prefer I simply keep you for the sake of keeping you?"

Codi felt a blush creeping onto her cheeks, but she fisted her hands, "Why am I really here, Jareth? I know you saved me from the cleaners and I'm beginning to suspect that magic reflection was your doing as well. What do you want from me?"

In Codi's outburst, the room suddenly became a ball. The hall was filled with guests who were masked, much like how Sarah had described her illusion.

Codi glanced down at herself to realize she'd been changed into a long red gown with a black and red mask tied to her face. She immediately started to hunt for Jareth who, in the sudden change in surroundings, had vanished.

"Where did he go?" Codi asked herself quietly. She was surprised when someone tapped and her shoulder and immediately spun her into the dancing when she turned around. Her feet barely kept up with the steps and she reluctantly followed her unnamed partner.

However, the man suddenly stopped and backed away when someone approached her from behind. She was both relieved and annoyed when Jareth turned her, guiding her in the dance.

"I want an answer, Jareth," Codi was determined to get what she wanted from him.

Jareth smirked under his mask, "To which question first?"

"Why did you help me? Do you want me to win?"

"No, I didn't intend to hold your hand until the end. However, when you were struggling so much in the maze, I couldn't help but point you in the right direction."

"What about with the cleaners?" Codi's hazel eyes burned with intensity underneath the mask she wore.

Jareth stared serenely into her eyes, "I couldn't watch you die. I am not a murdered, but when I saw you were so close to actual death, I…I had to interfere."

"Why?" Codi knew she was losing time in this dream-like area, but she wanted to know. She needed to understand if she was here because she was Sarah's daughter or if it was because of her own actions.

Jareth glanced at the clock, "You have 2 hours to reach my castle. Get there in time, and I will tell you."

Codi stubbornly tried to hold onto Jareth as the dream shattered, but she found herself falling back to reality.

Codi came to her senses slowly, her mind adjusting after the rude intrusion it just faced in a moment of weakness. However, it was almost immediately after recovering she realized she was being carried…by Ludo.

"Codi awake," Ludo pointed out to the other two who immediately turned around to check up on her.

"How are you, my lady?" Sir Didymus was the first to ask.

Hoggle watched Codi closely as she stood up on her own slowly, "You suddenly passed out, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Codi smiled at their concern and took an experimental step on her injured ankle to make sure it was okay to continue on for a while only to find it didn't hurt at all. It almost felt…healed.

Surely Jareth hadn't healer her ankle in the dream, had he? No, he couldn't have…

Codi smiled gently, "I think I can make it until the end from here."

"That's good to hear!" Sir Didymus smiled a fang-filled grin.

"We'll be at the Goblin City gates in no time," Hoggle grinned, pleased that Codi hadn't irritated Jareth to get time taken away from her, thus giving her ample time to reach the castle.

When they group reached the City Gates, they were open, strangely enough. However, Codi didn't realize how unusual this was and walked through the gates without any hesitation. Her companions followed, not quite as confident.

The moment they stood in a line just inside the gates however, Codi and Sir Didymus were dropped into an underground series of tunnels while Ludo and Hoggle were separated by a wall between them.

The entrance to the tunnel closed up above Codi and Sir Didymus and whatever wall separated Hoggle and Ludo separated Codi and the fox-knight.

"Can anyone hear me?" Codi shouted, hoping she wasn't completely cut off from her friends. However, she only heard her voice echo down the tunnel.

Just as she prepared to take a step, Jareth's voice bounced off the walls behind her, "You have been separated from your friends. Each one of you will have to make your way here on your own, but only one will be able to make it. As someone advances further ahead, more traps will be set off on the others making it harder for them to reach the finish."

"Jareth! What type of trap is this? No way would any of us move if it meant risking the others!" Codi didn't know what Jareth was trying to prove with this trap, or was it the Labyrinth really a living thing? Moving walls, trap doors, magic oozing out of every shadow…

Jareth chuckled, "Wait too long in one spot and you'll quickly find yourself in a dangerous situation."

Codi suddenly heard something rumbled behind her, but rather than waiting to figure out what exactly was starting to pursue her, she ran a couple steps forward before stopping.

"I can't…if I move forward, then the others will be in danger because of me! What do I do?" Codi's eyes watered. She was completely torn between saving her friends, or beating the labyrinth.

The sound behind her came closer, but no traps were going off. Hoggle and the others weren't moving either. It was in this realization that their voices pierced the walls.

"Codi! You have to make it to the castle! Go ahead! We'll be fine!" Hoggle said reassuringly.

Sir Didymus's accent made Codi smile as usual, "He's right, my lady! You must continue to the end! It's your freedom at stake here!"

"Codi, must run," Ludo's broken sentence reached her last.

Codi glanced behind her to see the Cleaners quickly approaching. She took a breath and closed her eyes before turning to face The Cleaners, "I can't risk the lives of others for myself! I'm not scared. I love it here, despite how hard this Labyrinth has pushed me! I've been able to be true to myself here! I don't want to leave!"

The Cleaners froze just before hitting her as she stood arms extended in front of them. Codi opened her eyes to see the front of the castle, her companions at her side.

"What? How did we?" Codi looked around them quickly, desperate for some answers.

Hoggle put a finger to his head in thought before coming up with a possible explanation, "You said you couldn't risk our lives. Maybe it was a test of will…?"

Sir Didymus nodded, "Yes, my lady did say she wasn't scared either and that she wanted to stay here. Did you mean that?"

"Codi, stay?" Ludo asked, tilting his head.

Codi laughed sadly, "I first need to deal with Jareth, but I do want to stay…"

The others waited at the foot of the front steps while Codi walked into the castle. It was exactly as she'd seen in the dream, the large hall to the throne, decorated in various elegant cloths and trinkets.

Her long legs carried her to Jareth who sat on his thrown, his expression torn between being thrilled at her confession to wanting to stay and disappointed that she had beaten his Labyrinth with minutes to spare. He had to reverse time for Sarah after she had taken so long in the Escher-styled room.

Codi stopped before him and stood her ground strongly, her jeans had been ripped and scuffed in a few paces and her T-Shirt had some dirt on it. Her hands looked a little scuffed up from how many times she'd fallen and she had some small scratches on her arms and under the holes in her pants, but she still stood her ground proudly.

"You've made it on time," Jareth didn't move his eyes from the girl before him.

Codi kept her expression hard, "You promised me answers."

"So I did," Jareth smirked, his trademark making Codi lose her cool for a moment. Jareth slowly lifted off his throne, strutting down to her with slow, long strides.

Jareth grabbed her hand and sighed, "You must know I can be cruel as well as make your deepest wishes come true."

Codi nodded dumbly, her body just acting on its own as the Goblin King stared into her eyes.

"I have aided you, guided you closer to my castle, but I've still put more and more challenges in your path. I am torn between helping you and destroying you. You draw out the same feelings your mother did and no matter how many dangerous things I sent after you or put in your way, how far I lead you off your path, I couldn't stand the thought of you disappearing. Now will you answer a question of mine?"

"It's only fair, isn't it?" Codi smiled, her eyes soft with a gentle glow in the light of the room.

"Do you really want to stay here?"

Codi took a breath, "Can I first see my mom? I just, I need to talk to her before I answer that…"

Jareth hesitated, afraid that Sarah would convince her daughter to stay with her, but he couldn't refuse Codi's desire and he magically moved them to her room.

Codi looked at her room as though she'd been gone for years. She silently opened her door and traveled down the stairs slowly, Jareth following her just as quietly. They found Sarah asleep on the chair in the kitchen she'd been sitting in before their fight.

"Mom," Codi whispered, gently moving her shoulder.

Sarah opened her eyes, their red and puffy appearance showing how much she'd been crying over her daughter, "Codi? Am I having that dream again?"

Codi smiled, "No, Mom, I'm here. I won."

Sarah's eyes widened and she hugged her daughter tightly, "I was so worried I'd lost you forever! I'm so sorry, Codi, had I never told you those stories you would nev-?"

Codi turned to see why her mom stopped mid-sentence to see Jareth appear around the corner. He stared at Sarah, a calm expression on his handsome face.

"Mom, I came back to talk to you. I don't want to leave Underground," Codi said, stepping away from her mother and standing between her and Jareth.

Sarah blinked, struggling against her anger, "What did you do to her Jareth?"

"I did nothing. This is completely Codi's decision. She bested the original Labyrinth, not the expectations it lived up to for you. She's a clever girl."

Codi smiled happily at Jareth, and her mother instantly caught on, "You've…fallen for him?"

Jareth raised an eyebrow at this, aware of his own feelings for Codi, but not if she returned them. Codi's smiled stayed on her face and she nodded, "I love him, Mom. I know you tried so hard to keep me from loving the idea of the Goblin King in your stories, but… I couldn't help it. He saved me a few times, Mom. I don't know why, but I think you understand the strange pull I feel toward him."

Sarah sighed and nodded, her eyes sad as she slumped back into her chair, "If I could go back in time and never tell you those stories, I-"

"No! Mom, those stories made me who I am. I'm proud to be the daughter of the first Labyrinth winner. I want to stay there not only because of Jareth, Mom, but also because I can just be me there. I don't have to worry about a status quo," Codi knew her mother knew of her struggles.

Codi was a social person, but she was too creative for some of her classmates and they often found her strange or whimsical. Codi often had to suppress her true nature for the sake of fitting in, something Sarah had, admittedly, encouraged.

Sarah's eyes watered and she looked over at Jareth, "If you hurt my daughter, I will find you, Jareth."

Jareth smirked, "I wouldn't dream of it."

Codi hugged her mom again before Jareth returned them to the castle. When they arrived, he kept his hand on her shoulder, a smile slowly creeping up onto his face.

"You are mine," Jareth flashed hungry eyes to Codi who blushed and held up a hand.

"Ah, ah, ah! I'm not an adult yet. You have to wait a few weeks," Codi smirked, "I promised my mom I'd wait until I was old enough."

Jareth sighed, slipping his arms around her waist, his breath on her ear, "Such a pity…"

* * *

So, there's the ending…sort of…=.= I'll throw in a chapter that takes place when she's 18 for those of you expecting it… I honestly planned this story out to be much...longer, but I forgot that the Labyrinth can only be so long… I'm tempted to write a sequel that I would've used as a separate story involving Sarah/Jareth, but I can easily change it to Codi/Jareth…

I know pairing Sarah's daughter with the Goblin King is strange and yet not too uncommon, but… I kinda wanted to play with the idea that Sarah didn't allow herself that romance with Jareth because she couldn't give up what her family had to offer. She ran the Labyrinth for Toby; Codi ran it for herself and slowly came to realize things about herself…

So, I'll get to work on the smutty chapter 5, and then I'll ponder the 'sequel vs new story' idea… I love yall for reading!


	5. Temptation

Summary: It's been 25 long years since Sarah's run through the Labyrinth. Now, her 17 year old daughter faces a much more dangerous challenge in the Labyrinth. Can she get out…and will she even want to?

A/N: So this is strictly a follow-up with smutty goodness! I've yet to decide if I intend to do a sequel or a Sarah/Jareth story…

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except the daughter… Codi is my creation…

* * *

Chapter 5: Temptation

Codi sighed, it was her 18th birthday and, despite being the one to initiate the waiting period, she was waiting for Jareth to appear. When she'd decided to stay in Underground with Jareth, she decided to keep her promise to her mother on waiting until she was an adult to sleep with someone.

Initially, she thought Jareth would resist her demand immediately, but he'd simply accepted it at the time. Now, on the day they could finally act on their desires, he wasn't here?

At first, Codi thought it was the noble thing to do, keep her promise to her worried mother. However, Jareth made the past two weeks hell. He constantly teased her, brought her to the breaking point before reminding her it was her decision to wait.

"Even without the sex, it's still kind of mean to miss my birthday," Codi pouted, looking out the window of her room at the Labyrinth. It truly was beautiful to look at from above.

"My lady, you seem rather glum for it being your birthday," Sir Didymus suddenly approached Codi, having entered silently.

"Well, it's just, you're the first person to recognize that it is my birthday. I mean, it's just, I always thought the day I became an adult would be a little more, meaningful."

Sir Didymus smiled, "Well, I'm sure it will be. Oh! I came here to tell you Jareth asked for you in the main hall!"

Codi tilted her head slightly before getting up. Lately, Jareth had been dressing her as a Queen. Gowns were her wardrobe and her hair was always in some elegant style.

She sighed and moved down the stairs to the main hall. When she got there she was surprised with a large ball, people in masks moving around as they had in her dream from not so long ago.

Codi's eyes darted between the people, struggling to find Jareth's throne as she slowly wormed her way toward it. She constantly glanced around, afraid of missing him walk past her.

When she reached his throne, he sat sitting there patiently, a smirk on his face.

"Well, you're rather late," Jareth teased.

Codi blinked at him, a smile tugging at her lips, "I didn't know you had company."

"'**I'** have company?" Jareth got up, walking toward her, "I believe you mean, 'we' have company."

"'We?'" Codi asked, her eyebrows furrowing curiously.

"Yes, 'we.' I have waited patiently to make you mine and I have no intention of letting that go. Though, I thought it proper you first hold a party for you. You seemed to enjoy the ball so much," Jareth extended a hand, waiting for her to take his.

"Thank you, Jareth," Codi smiled, placed her hand in his. He wasted no time in quickly pulling her close to him to dance.

It wasn't long and it hadn't started mutually, but somehow the two found themselves blissfully happy together. Codi replayed everything in her mind, and it was really too wonderful. Where was the black cloud to rain on her parade or the dark horse that'd come and ruin everything?

"Something on your mind?" Jareth whispered to Codi, his breath hot on her ear.

Codi shivered involuntarily, "I'm just, afraid that this is too good to last. Did my mom even put up the fight we both expected of her?"

Jareth stared into Codi's eyes, dreading the feeling her got in his stomach when he realized she, too, had noticed something off. However, this was her day and he intended to make it memorable.

"For now, let's enjoy the moment. I'll look into things more another day. After all, we have so many things to do later," Jareth nipped at Codi's ear, a gasp escaping her lips.

"Jareth! Not here," Codi murmured, keeping her voice low as Jareth persisted.

"Mmmmm, but it's your party, we can do whatever we want."

Codi bit her lip, her face hiding in the crook of Jareth's neck as his mouth assaulted her neck. Jareth chuckled at her resistance and hastily moved them to his room. Codi, suddenly aware of the lack of people around them and the music playing in the distant halls, glanced up into Jareth's eyes. He smirked before his lips claimed hers.

Codi melted into him, her arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him closer, desperate for more.

Jareth smirked against her lips, his hands grabbing her hips and tugging her to him sharply, a gasp escaping her lips. He used the opportunity to explore her mouth with his tongue.

Already having given in to his power, Codi returned the kiss with fervor. A hand ran through his messy hair, he eyes hazy when he pulled away.

"It seems you've completely surrendered," Jareth glanced at Codi hungrily, his eyes devouring her.

"Jareth, don't waste time to play games," Codi mumbled, her mind trying to fight against his witty remark.

He was swift to respect her wishes and untied the back of her dress in a quick, hard tug as his mouth went to her neck. Codi, keeping one hand in his hair, used her free hand to grip his shoulder and keep her balance.

The Goblin King, frustrated with how complicated the ties on the dress were, ripped the beautiful gown. Codi could feel him burning with restraint; his patience had clearly been tested as well as hers the past few weeks.

"Jareth," Codi whispered his name, "You can let go. I won't get hurt."

Jareth's eyes flashed to hers, "No. I know the damage I can do, and I don't want to inflict harm upon you."

Codi moaned as Jareth's hands slid down her body, guiding the ripped dress to the floor. His touch made her skin burn, a desire building deep within her.

He lifted her, her legs wrapping around his waist, giving her ample time to recognize the hard bulge pressing against her core through his pants. Jareth moved them to the bed, all but throwing Codi onto the soft mattress and having his way with her, compliance or not. However, he kept himself calm and pulled back, unwrapping her legs from his waist she he could remove his coat, shirt, boots, and unlace his pants.

Codi was going to protest that he hadn't removed his pants, but he placed a finger to her lips, his eyes wandering over every part of exposed skin. Her underwear remained on and Jareth, albeit trying to remember that he had to keep control, found it a terrible interference and swiftly removed the pair.

Codi gasped at the cold air now entrapping her body as Jareth just sat back and looked, "Please, don't stare…"

Jareth noticed the obvious blush on the girl's cheeks and smiled; it was a cute gesture, but wasted on him.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, Codi," Jareth whispered, leaning forward to press his lips against her collarbone. The woman gasped at the contact and Jareth was quick to glide one hand across her body until it settled on a breast, his mouth trailing across the other.

"J-Jareth!" Codi's voice came out in a longing sigh, only pushing Jareth's urges further.

He all too eagerly squeezed her breast while sucking on the other. When Codi was able to keep her voice down, he switched to the other side; quickly drawing out more gasps and moans from his partner.

Codi's hands gripped the sheets beside her head, her breath coming out in pants, "Jareth, please…Stop toying with me!"

His eyes found hers as he lifted his head off her body, his hands still teasing and hunting for sensitive spots, "But you respond so wonderfully."

Codi returned his intense stare with her own lust driven gaze, throwing him over the edge he'd tried to remain on. He shed his pants and positioned himself at her entrance, his mouth claiming hers as he pushed himself forward, easily breaking Codi's barrier; his mouth swallowing a cry of pain.

Hazel eyes hid themselves from mismatched eyes as pain shattered Codi's hazy world. She gripped his shoulders, her nails digging into the skin as she struggled not to strain her body.

"I'm sorry," Jareth whispered, his eyes gentle as he reclaimed her lips, coaxing her to relax against him, slowly easing himself out of her only to push back in.

Codi felt a stiff pain for a few minutes before it started to ebb away, the glorious pleasure he'd wrapped her senses in only moments before taking over once more.

"Jareth," Codi whispered, her voice laced with lust once more.

Jareth took that as the point to increase his pace, his grunts becoming louder and more frequent.

Codi whispered Jareth's name like a forgotten chant that would spare her such a torturous rise to her peak. Jareth, knew Codi's limits and since it was her first time, she'd desire and find her end much quicker than his own. If he wanted them both to reach that blissful moment of ecstasy, he'd have to be careful with how quickly he increased his pace.

"Jareth, please," Codi whispered, her faint voice desperate.

Jareth chuckled, his thrusts become harder, but not hard enough to fully drive Codi over the edge, "I'm not going to let you have all the fun, my dear."

Codi gasped and clawed at his back, her legs tightening around his waist. Jareth could feel her slowly tightening around him, sending his sense of reason out the window. He thrust into Codi with hard, piercing thrusts that made her gasp and moan louder than any of his previous actions.

"You will ruin me," Jareth whispered, suddenly finding a spot within Codi that made her cry out, almost at her release.

Codi felt a powerful wave of pleasure wash over her, her back arching, pressing her body against Jareth's as she reached her peak and dove off; Jareth's name on her lips in a powerful scream.

Jareth was short to follow, Codi's own release sending him over the edge as he whispered her name hotly in her ear, emptying himself into her.

It took both of them moments to come down from their highs and Jareth held Codi close to his chest after their first night together.

"Mmmm, Jareth?" Codi asked, her eyes drooping in exhaustion.

"Yes, my dear?" Jareth asked, running a hand through her hair, gently brushing it out of her face.

"I love you," Codi whispered, sleep consuming her.

Jareth smiled, "I love you, too, Codi. I always will, forever…"

However, forever is really not long at all…

* * *

Okay, there you go you animals! Nah, just kidding, that was actually something I found interesting to write since it's been a long time since I even attempted mature scenes. As you can probably gather from the ending, I'm going to write a sequel. I debated this for a good 5 hours before settling on it. I've gotten really lovely reviews and numbers of "story watches" and other such alerts. So, I shall throw in a much longer sequel seeing as how it won't be limited to 13 hours in the Labyrinth…

Though, I can't promise any specific release time cause schoolwork is piling on and I'll be going on a trip over spring break soon as well…But I'll try to get it started immediately! ^-^

Until next time!


End file.
